


Initiation

by L3gendary Ess3nce (TheHalfBloodJester)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHalfBloodJester/pseuds/L3gendary%20Ess3nce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyra joins Team Rocket to get in the Radio Tower, only to discover that the grunts are smarter than she expected. Non-con/forced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiation

“There! You’re all set!” The man who had given me the clothing slapped me on the back playfully. 

I was now dressed in the female Team Rocket grunt garb, complete with Hat and boots and everything. It seemed all so easy too- I told him I wanted to be part of Team Rocket, I filled out a form, and he stamped it without even looking at it. Then he gave me a uniform and I changed and boom- I’m a member of Team Rocket. You’d think a mastermind organization would have a little more screening, but since their downfall by Red three years ago, I guess they're really struggling to keep membership. The downfall was surprisingly handled by the neighboring Kanto government- those who were caught at the last criminal stand were all charged with minor offenses, and anyone who was still a part of Team Rocket was encouraged to return to whatever they did at home and they wouldn’t be charged. I had a feeling that this time, the government wouldn’t be so lenient on stragglers.

Besides, this was only to get into Goldenrod Tower- Team Rocket was blocking Route 44, and I was scared that Ethan had gotten the jump on me in our competition, so if causing some ruckus in here was enough to make them move out of my way, then so be it. 

“Okay, now go down that hallway and there should be some of our superiors to give us some orders.”

I walked down the brightly lit hallway and ran into two grunts arguing about...something. They were bigger than most, sleeves cut off to show off their muscles and tattoos. 

“And that is why, obviously, Zubat is better than Ratata as a starter pokemon.” They looked at me with a puzzling look.

“Aren’t you supposed to doing something, grunt?”

I mustered up the best, innocent, cute little girl voice I could. “Well, I just joined...and the guy told me that I need to ask you for something to do.”

“Huh?”

“Hey, James, she’s kinda cute.” The one with the black hair leaned over me. I blushed. Both of them stood at least a foot and a half taller than me.

“She’ll learn soon enough. All the female grunts do.” He scratched his head. “Now, to find you something to do…”

‘Learn soon enough?’ What the hell does that mean? I hope causing a ruckus isn’t harder than I thought.

“Oh yeah! You can…”

I toppled over as someone forcefully pushed over me. “Hey Team Rocket! End of the Line!” A voice said above me. That couldn’t be...Silver?

“Hey bub, what’s the big idea? You bumped into a lady and knocked her into the ground!” 

“I don’t do favors for criminal scum.”

“Oh, how high and mighty of you! Luke, let’s bring this asshole down a peg.”

I slowly struggled to my feet. It wasn’t the first time he’d done this.

“Hey? Lyra?” Silver was caught off guard. He grabbed just above my midriff and lifted up the shirt that I was given. My pink lacey bra was exposed. I gasped, and so did the grunts behind me. “That’s definitely you alright. What, you think you’re tough, dressing up in a uniform like that? No matter, I’ll crush you after I’m finished with-” 

Silver fell to the ground, knocked out by a well thrown punch.

“You know this kid?”

“James, those aren’t the official Team Rocket undergarments! Which means this girls an imposter!”

“You’re right for once, Luke. This girl isn’t a part of us or she would have known to ask for them at the beginning. It’s even on all the posters.”

“How was I supposed to know what to ask for?! Hey!” James wrestled my oversized handbag out of arms.

“This hat… You’re that bitch who fucked up our operations at the slowpoke well! I got demoted for that!” James spat at me. 

“I can explain!” I stuttered.

“Tangela, tie her up!”

A bright flash and instantly my hands and feet were bound by the viney tentacle pokemon. I fell to the ground for a second time with a thud. “Oww!”

James crouched down and grabbed my chin. “Maybe we can work something out. You do something for us, and we let you and your little friend go free. If you don’t perform to our standards, maybe we kill both you and your little friend here. You’ve got a price to pay, little girl, and you choose how you pay it.”

“James, wait!”

“What?”

“How old is she?”

“Why do you care?” He turned to me. “How old are you?”

“Eighteen. Please, don’t do this.”

“Barely legal. We’re in the clear, Luke.”

“I don’t want to be labeled as one of those pedophiles or whatever.”

“Tangela, tie him up too. Make it more complicated than what she’s tied into. I don’t want him playing the hero while we’re having our fun.”

James’ Tangela tied Silver up, making a complicated series of knots that almost covered him.

“Luke, grab him. I don’t think we need to guard this hallway right now, it seems like the troublemakers walked right into our hands. We’re going into one of these rooms to finish this deal.”

James grabbed me and put me over his back. He was surprisingly strong. Luke grabbed silver and did the same, and they both walked a little ways to a room, where James pulled out a key, unlocked it, then locked it again. 

They tossed me on a sofa. they blindfolded Silver and tossed him in a closet.

“So, Lyra,” James said in a mocking tone, “What are you going to do to get out of this predicament?”

“I’ll pay you money! Come on, don’t kill us!”

“Ehh, money is always nice. But I don’t think all the money you have is worth your life. Sweeten the deal for us. I’m looking for one answer in particular.”

Oh no. This is what I dreaded. I didn’t want to give up anything unless it was Ethan. But…

“Come on, sweetie, you know what we want, and it’s either do what we say, or we figure out the best way to kill you and your friend. You almost got me kicked out. I’d say. It’s the least you can do.”

I sighed. 

“Okay. What do you want me to do?”

James took off my hat and dropped it to the ground. “Why don’t you start by sucking our dicks? And taking that top off.”

I pulled off the Team Rocket top emblazoned with the huge R in red stitching, and covered my chest with my hands. I sank down to my knees. The two men stood together in front of me, arms crossed. 

“Well? What are you waiting for? Aren’t you going to take your pants off?”

“What? You expect us to do it ourselves?”

“Well, I don’t really know how to do it…”

“You’ve never had sex? Or watched any type of porn? Or played with yourself? You’ve got to be joking.”

“Two of those things? Maybe?”

“Ugh. Do it how you think it would happen.”

There goes that way out. I undid James belt first, then pulled his pants down, revealing the official Rocket boxers with a huge tent. I did the same for the other grunt, same results. I pulled down Luke's boxers next, and was immediately slapped in the face with his meat rod. It was huge! And they wanted me to suck on these? Until what? I don't know what happens next. Same thing with James. These two were hung like Rapidash.

"Grip them with your hands, and then suck on one. Alternate. Move your hands and your head back and forth." Luke offered. 

"Like this?" He shivered as I took his penis into my mouth. It tasted salty, and didn't gross me out as much as I thought it would.

I bobbed my head up and down slowly, moving my hands in rhythm. I thought I was doing a good job.

"Give me some attention bitch."

I obliged, taking Luke's cock out of my mouth and then sucking James. Within seconds. he grabbed my pigtails and forced me down the entire length of his penis. I choked for some air. He held me down for a minute and then let go. I jerked back and caught my breath. I went to work on him again, as fast as I could, use my hand and my mouth to try and get him off first so he wouldn't try and make me swallow it again. I didn't really work, he grabbed the back of my head with one hand and shoved his member back and forth into my mouth violently. It wasn't erotic or fun, it just hurt. My jaw was sore by the time he shoved me backwards and squirted all over my face. 

"Don't wipe it off. Finish off Luke."

Luke was a lot kinder than his counterpart. He offered me advice and I took it, cupping his balls with my hand now free and looking at at him innocently. He pulled me out gently and came all over my face when I finished him off. 

"Now, let's see what your other hole feels like," James pulled me to the ground and threw me to the bed.

"Please, no..." I whispered. I felt him pull my underwear down and then the alarm sounded. 

"Shit!" Luke let out. 

"Someone must have went through the hallway we were supposed to guard!" James pulled up his pants quickly and tried to do his belt. He grabbed my chin and looked into my eyes. "You look so cute with our cum on your face. We'll be back to finish you off later." He sneered. They exited the room, readying their pokeballs as they did so. 

I grabbed the sheets and wiped off my face as soon as they had closed the door. Maybe with just Luke, but James...hell no. I opened my jaw. It was sore. Is that what all boys want? I put my bra and sweatshirt again, and then slapped Silver awake, still tied up in the corner. 

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

"Where am I? Why does my head hurt so much? And why am I being rescued by you?"

I pulled off his blindfold and undid his binds. "I don't want to talk about it. Come on, let's go."

I grabbed his hand and led him out of the radio tower, stumbling.


End file.
